Rhiadrieal's War
by Sky Magic
Summary: Sequel to Rhiadrieal. Rhiadrieal returns after a hundred years. The wolves of the Misty Mountains call for help, but there is someone, something, trying to stop her from causing the war that she may create by helping them, even if it means killing her.
1. Raven

A/N: I'm back and have decided that I'm going to write another sequel (the other one didn't count) to Rhiadrieal.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Mith, Star Gazer and of course, Rhiadrieal. It just wouldn't be a sequel without her. Would it?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Raven walked her horse, Star Gazer, through Mirkwood. She wore a heavy black traveling cloak over leggings and a tunic. She brushed black hair out of her face and touched gracefully pointed ears, she sighed. There was no doubting her elven heritage.  
  
She remembered that she had not always been known as Raven, the wandering half elf maid who was a formidable warrior though she did not look it. She had once been known as Lady Rhiadrieal, Lord Elrond's youngest daughter, but she had run from her name and what she had done.  
  
Raven was in Mirkwood, for one reason, to find Legolas. He had once been her betrothed, but once she disappeared, their father's had called off the marriage. Without a bride, it was impossible. She had grown to love Legolas, and still did, but something pulled on her mind, what if he didn't love her anymore?  
  
She shook her head; she would just have to see. She rode on a well- traveled path, Mith, a wolf, ran through the neighboring woods, hidden. She looked at her hands, they were not as perfect as they had once been, calluses from hours of archery and fencing.  
  
Raven sighed and looked up, she was ready to be Rhiadrieal again, but before she returned home to Rivendell, she wanted to see Legolas. She heard voices and turned off the path, tying Gazer to the tree with the strict instructions not to let anyone to close.  
  
She wandered, hearing Mith follow and saw a group of elves, all male. They were practicing archery. One of them stepped forward and aimed at the target, shooting three arrows into the center. He turned and she saw flaxen hair and light blue eyes, "Legolas?" she whispered. This drew stares, seeing a black-cloaked figure on the edges of their range, was surprising.  
  
"These are the Prince of Mirkwood's Private grounds!" someone said. "What are you doing on them?"  
  
"I was just here to see who was here," Raven whispered.  
  
"Take down your hood," Legolas commanded.  
  
Raven lifted her hands to it, and bowed her head slightly. She lifted it off her face, letting the hood fall and looked up. "Rhiadrieal?" Legolas whispered in question.  
  
***  
  
It is never normal to have someone that has disappeared for so long, come back into your life after two years. Legolas never thought the Rhiadrieal had died, as rumor said, it was hard to think that someone you loved was dead.  
  
"So tell me this again," Legolas said. "You ran because what you did scared you?" Legolas asked and Raven, Rhiadrieal now, nodded her head.  
  
"I didn't think I could face it. After Sdhorim," she swallowed hard; it was such a painful memory and continued. "After Sdhorim died, I didn't want to go back home. So, I left and wandered, doing on jobs, and just wandering."  
  
"You must have gotten better at hunting since last time I saw you…" Legolas said and trailed off.  
  
Rhiadrieal laughed and shoved him. "Of course I did," she said and laughed. They were sitting in his room, after telling his father the situation.  
  
" I wonder, did you ever replace me?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
Rhiadrieal shook her head, serious now. "No, never. Did you replace me?" she asked.  
  
"How could I?" Legolas asked. "I love you."  
  
With that, Rhiadrieal walked over to him and kissed him. "Just making sure. I'd be heart broken if you did," she commented.  
  
"Why would I want to break your heart?" Legolas asked, kissing her  
  
"No idea," Rhiadrieal said and smiled, she was glad she had given up on being Raven. 


	2. A Call For Blood

Chapter Two  
  
Rhiadrieal awoke, lying next to Legolas. She got up and dressed in leggings and a tunic. She went out of the castle and ran a ways, exercising. She returned back to the castle before Legolas awoke and shook him awake. "You're not going to get anything done in bed!" she cried. "Up! Or you'll miss breakfast!"  
  
"Wouldn't want to do that," he mumbled groggily.  
  
"I'll be down having breakfast, see you there," Rhiadrieal said after having changed into a dress, she left.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Rhiadrieal and Legolas went for a walk, just to be together. "So, what did you do for the one hundred years you were missing?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I wandered, going by the name of Raven. I spent a lot of time with wolves, and occasionally a few came with me. I sent Mith back up to the Misty Mountains to visit her pack. I never took pups though, not after Sdhorim," Rhiadrieal replied quietly. "Sometimes I worked as a guide."  
  
"I spent most of time, searching for you, sitting in Mirkwood doing almost nothing of importance with my friends, and doing something of importance somewhere else," Legolas told her. Rhiadrieal smiled.  
  
"I've gotten better at all my skills. Fencing, cooking, healing, archery, hand to hand fighting, staff work, spear work…" Rhiadrieal trailed off. "I have something to tell you," she told him quietly after a little while.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, I can talk to animals, any of them and all of them. Mostly horses, wolves, and birds," Rhiadrieal told him.  
  
"I guessed, after Kuri came," Legolas told her.  
  
"You don't think I'm crazy?" Rhiadrieal asked, amazed.  
  
"No," Legolas said, shaking his head and then stopped her and kissed her. "Is that enough of an answer?"  
  
"I guess," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"Father's having some party or ball of some sort, he's inviting the Rivendell household," Legolas said absently.  
  
"Really?" Rhiadrieal asked, beaming.  
  
"Really, we thought it would be a marvelous surprise to, um, forget to tell them that you were here until they actually saw you," Legolas said and grinned.  
  
"When is the party?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"They are getting here in two days," Legolas replied.  
  
"Two days? Why didn't you tell me?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"It slipped my mind," Legolas replied, still holding her in his arms.  
  
"I need to get a dress!" Rhiadrieal squeaked, struggled out of his arms, picked up her skirts and ran back to the castle as Legolas laughed.  
  
***  
  
Legolas sighed; he didn't understand how maids could be so vain. Rhiadrieal had spent at least an hour in his rooms, getting ready.  
  
"What do you think?" Rhiadrieal asked, emerging. Legolas stared, his mouth slightly open. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a light blue gown that shimmered in the light, accenting her eyes. Her black hair hung down past her hips in long, silky waves, a moonstone hung at her throat and she wore a moonstone in her hair, keeping it out of her face. Faint touches of make up were on her face, not enough to distract from it.  
  
Rhiadrieal giggled when he didn't stop staring and put her hand under his chin and gently closed her mouth. "Well?" she asked softly.  
  
"You look gorgeous," Legolas replied and kissed her. They stood in his door way for a while, kissing.  
  
"I need to go meet my family, they're here for diner, right?" Rhiadrieal commented when they stopped.  
  
"Of course," Legolas replied.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal stood with a wine glass in her hand, sipping it every so often. She had spotted all of her family and waited for a while, she wasn't sure what to say, she hadn't even said good-bye to them before leaving. "Excuse me, Lady," she turned and saw Elladan. She curtsied and stood, laughing inwardly, he didn't recognize her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"May I learn such a stunning lady's name?" he asked. "You remind me of my – a lady I once knew."  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed, "Elladan," she started.  
  
"Have we met before?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes we have!" Rhiadrieal said, ready to bust out helpless laughter. "I'm Rhiadrieal."  
  
"Rhiadrieal?" Elladan asked, surprised. "I did not recognize you, you have grown more beautiful since I last saw you."  
  
"Is that so?" Rhiadrieal asked quizzically, and cocked an eyebrow. "You wouldn't have said that after I had ale for the first time and had the worst hangover you have ever seen the next morning. Or that time when I…" she trailed off when Elladan hugged her. She giggled and hugged him back.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Elladan told her. He looked at her thoughtfully and then said, "I was right, Legolas did tame some of the demon in you."  
  
Rhiadrieal shoved him and said, "What made you say that?"  
  
"You came to Mirkwood before Rivendell. Why?" Elladan asked. Before Rhiadrieal could answer he replied to himself, "Legolas is here."  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed, it was true. "I'm going to go find Elrohir and Arwen and Father now," she said and left.  
  
"I see Rhiadrieal finally took the time to say hello," Legolas commented, leaning on a pillar.  
  
"I never noticed that it was her," Elladan said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"She still keeps a wolf near her you know," Legolas said.  
  
"Oh," Elladan replied startled, after what happened with Sdhorim, he was surprised.  
  
"I didn't think she would either," Legolas said, as if her read Elladan's thoughts. "I guess there are some things about her I will never understand."  
  
"She's some of a mystery to everyone," Elladan commented.  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal took a small walk in the forest, away from all the commotion. Her family had taken her return quite well and she needed a break. A rustling in the bushes behind her caused her to spin and call, "who is it? Who's there?"  
  
-Mith- a voice called and the white wolf tumbled out of the bushes.  
  
"I thought you would be staying in the Misty Mountains longer," Rhiadrieal commented. "What happened?" Rhiadrieal asked, concerned, the wolf had a scratch on her muzzle and it looked as though another wolf had bitten her left shank.  
  
-I would have, but there is trouble brewing in all of the Misty Mountains- the wolf commented softly. –The wolves call for blood.- 


	3. Royalty

Chapter Three  
  
"A call for blood?" Rhiadrieal nodded as she and Mith slipped into the castle and walked to her rooms, the ones she never used.  
  
-They demand blood, the blood of any race to repay the loss of a Wolf Prince's life- Mith said, nodding hr head.  
  
"Wait," Rhiadrieal murmured. "Wolves have royalty?"  
  
-Yes. We are educated- Mith replied.  
  
"How long ago was this prince killed?"  
  
-One hundred years, the royal family was killed long before that- Mith said quietly.  
  
"What was his name?" Rhiadrieal asked and shoved open the door to her room.  
  
-Sdhorim- was Mith's bone chilling reply.  
  
Rhiadrieal's face paled and she asked, "my Sdhorim? The one who died so many years ago? The one I killed Pereth for?"  
  
-Yes- Mith replied.  
  
"Why do they still demand blood?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
-We have no ruler anymore, civil war is bound to break out- the she-wolf said and waited silently as Rhiadrieal cleaned and bandaged her wounds.  
  
"Wolves are capable of war?" Rhiadrieal asked, horrified.  
  
-We are capable of more than you would know.-  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
-You are why I came back so soon. We need you to be our leader- Mith told her hauntingly.  
  
"Me?" Rhiadrieal gasped. "I'm no wolf."  
  
-You. Sdhorim gave his life for you, making you just as royal as any wolf. You must come; otherwise they will kill- Mith said.  
  
"I-I need to tell Legolas," Rhiadrieal commented.  
  
-You cannot bring him; they would kill him- Mith said sadly. –I am sorry, I know you love him.-  
  
"Mith, stay here for the night, I will bring you some food," Rhiadrieal commanded and left.  
  
***  
  
Legolas returned to his rooms to find Rhiadrieal sitting on his bed, pale and drawn. "What is it?" he asked and sat down beside her and kissed her.  
  
"I need to go to the Misty Mountains," Rhiadrieal replied quietly. "Alone," she added. She looked into Legolas' eyes and saw a sadness and pain in them; he didn't want her to leave again.  
  
"So soon?" he asked sadly.  
  
Rhiadrieal nodded mournfully and then burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. She felt Legolas kiss her hair, and heard him whisper soothing words to her and let him cradle her in his arms.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Rhiadrieal woke beside Legolas, and realized that she didn't want to get up, getting up would mean she would have to leave. She had already assembled all she would need and was planning to leave after breakfast. How could you expect to leave him? Rhiadrieal asked herself. You love him.  
  
When Legolas awoke, he found Rhiadrieal sitting next to him. "I guess this is good bye," he murmured softly into her ear, holding her in his arms for what may have been the last time in years, Rhiadrieal did not know how long she would be gone.  
  
"I guess," she replied, just as softly. She than turned towards him and kissed him, savoring the moment.  
  
She got up and walked to the door, leaving. Once out of it, she shut it quietly behind her. Than she ran, she didn't want to be close enough that she would be able to convince herself not to leave, it took enough convincing to even get her to go. 


	4. Wyr

A/N: Reviews. I like reviews. They're my friend. You all can make a somewhat sad person very happy by going and clicking on the little button at the bottom and saying that you like it. Yes I am a little bit obsessive with about this. Reviews are my life. Not really, but I'll just say that. And right now I bet your thinking: "Why the HELL doesn't she stop rambling on about reviews and just let as read the freaking story?" So, I'll let you read the story.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
-We are here- Mith announced suddenly. They had been walking through a steep ravine and were surrounded by cliffs.  
  
"Here?" Rhiadrieal nearly yelled. "We're out in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
-That's what you think- Mith replied and nose a rock. A grinding sound, like sand in the gears of something, filled the air and a wide crack opened in the stone, revealing beautiful woodland.  
  
It resembled the Shire, which Rhiadrieal had visited once, with its green fields and forest. There were mountains, and no houses or buildings, except for a tiny speck of one; it was too far away to see. Steep cliffs hid the small utopia from the prying eyes of the outside. "Oh. Oops," Rhiadrieal commented.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal and Mith walked through the huge halls of the gigantic stone castle, the tiny speck Rhiadrieal had seen. The city, the City of the Wyr was what Mith had called it, was huge. Rhiadrieal wondered how the wolves had built it, it was impossible for them, they didn't have opposable thumbs. Mith led her into a room, where a group of human looking people and wolves sat, in a half circle, talking.  
  
The human things weren't truly human, when they spoke, Rhiadrieal caught sight of a wolves sharp teeth and fangs. Their eyes were eerie. They were wolf eyes, a liquid amber, gold and green color.  
  
"I see you have brought her," a human commented.  
  
-I have- Mith replied and made a wolf bow.  
  
"Convert to your other form," commanded another. Mith closed her eyes and concentrated. Rhiadrieal stared as wolf fur shrank away, her ears moved to the side of her head and her snout became smaller, until she was a human girl, curtsying to them with closed eyes and white hair, streaked with chestnut. She opened her eyes and smiled, showing white glimmering teeth and amber eyes.  
  
-We are the Wyr, wolves as you call us- a wolf said. –It is a given power that we are able to change to a human with wolf like characteristics. -  
  
"Did I just see that?" Rhiadrieal demanded.  
  
-Yes- one answered simply.  
  
"Can you all do that?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"Yes," one of the ones in human form told her. "We do not do it for elf, human, orc, dwarf or goblin."  
  
"You are given the choice to be a Wyren Princess, and maybe Queen. Sdhorim was the last, he died for you and you are to start the next line of Wyren royalty, if you agree to."  
  
Rhiadrieal nodded, she didn't understand, but for the wolves, Wyr, she cared about, she would do it. "What must I do?"  
  
"You must stay here," one said. "For-for a time," he added.  
  
"Will I be able to go back to my family? Will I be able to go back to Legolas? To Rivendell? To Lothlorien? To Mirkwood?" the words spilled out of Rhiadrieal's mouth before she could stop them.  
  
-We do not know- one admitted.  
  
-We should not accept her! - the voice was new and angry, filled with rage. Rhiadrieal looked in the direction of a group of wolves, sitting in their own corner.  
  
"And what is it you say against the Princess?" Mith asked, speaking for the first time. She had a beautiful voice, a light voice that reflected her name, misty, filled with a shroud of mystery and knowledge.  
  
-She is an elf! She is of the family who killed the Storm Fang line! - another voice from the same group added.  
  
"She nursed Sdhorim to health and kept him as safe as she could!" Mith replied angrily. "He decided she would rule in his place, many heard it in his dieing howl! I heard it. I heard it on the night that smelled of blood, death, sorrow, and ends. There is no denying that she is the rightful queen."  
  
"Wait," Rhiadrieal cut in. "You heard it? Yet the Wyr are not immortal. Or am I mistaken? It was a hundred years past."  
  
Mith turned to stare at Rhiadrieal and Rhiadrieal caught a glimpse of slightly pointed ears. "We are not immortal, I am. My mother was a Wyr and she seduced an elf, he gave me immortality and these ears," Mith said, touching her ears gently.  
  
"Oh," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
The lords, she guessed they were lords, argued for a while and then voted. It was said she would be queen, when trained.  
  
"How long will the training last?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"Your coronation is in a month. It will not take long to train you," one replied.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal lay in the rooms she had been assigned. They were vast and well decorated and furnished. She had learned in a very short time that the Wyr were excellent smiths, artists, and architects.  
  
"I miss you Legolas," she whispered, getting up to look out the window. Whizzed by her head suddenly and Rhiadrieal threw herself down on the ground, an arrow buried in the wall behind her, it was not the only attack. Once, she had nearly been poisoned and once someone threw a dagger that hit one of the guards, he had not lost his life though, luckily.  
  
At first, she thought that it might be Hath and his group. Hath was the wolf that was openly against her, but they had made no move of violence, it must be someone else. She had lessons, learning the history and magic of the Wyr.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, but stopped. Instead she crawled into a corner, curling up and hugging her legs against herself, wishing Legolas were there with her. With the thought of Legolas she started crying, she did not know when she would go back. If she would go back.  
  
A/N: And so the plot thickens! MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!! I expect reviews! I need reviews! They're my life and without them I would be almost as pathetic as Gollum! So, review without a due!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	5. Queen

Chapter Five  
  
Rhiadrieal sat in a small, blank room. Meditating. She had fasted for the last three days, part of the coronation ritual. She thought of what she would do, there wasn't much to be a Wyren Queen, is what she learned. Queen's and royalty are there only to be leaders in war, which hardly ever happened. Fights did not often break out amongst the Wyr. When they did, the governors were to see to them.  
  
"My lady. The ceremony is to begin," someone called to her. Rhiadrieal got up silently, it was forbidden to speak until she was given crowned. A rough cotton dress chaffed her legs and arms, it was time.  
  
Rhiadrieal walked out, to guards at her side, to the courtyard, where the city stood before a large ring. Mith stood at one side, waiting. Rhiadrieal stepped to one side, and a Wyr priest stepped forward.  
  
He beckoned to Rhiadrieal who knelt before him, each arm extended, palms open and facing up. An obsidian knife flashed in the sun as he cut to long slashes in Rhiadrieal's skin, watching making sure that blood welled up. Mith, who was older than any cold remember, had always been part of the ceremonies and was well trusted by the Wyr people stepped forward. Her arms extended as Rhiadrieal's.  
  
He quickly slashed hers as well and Mith turned them to face Rhiadrieal's cuts. Rhiadrieal stood, so that the cut's faced each other and the blood fell together. The priest drew dried wolf's bane from a belt pouch and crumpled it so that it created a circle around them. Than he chanted in a strange and alien language and fire flared up around Rhiadrieal and Mith. The fire licked Rhiadrieal's skin, causing her to open her mouth, wanting to scream in pain. But, she quickly shut it, biting her tongue, she must not speak.  
  
Mith was unaffected by the fire, standing, watching Rhiadrieal's face twist with pain. It was the trials that a ruler must face. The trials that would bind them to their people. The fire did not burn their skin; it only hurt, for Rhiadrieal, but did not burn her or harm her.  
  
Rhiadrieal felt her and Mith's blood grow sluggish and then disappear, leaving perfectly healed skin. The flames died down and Rhiadrieal collapsed against Mith. The effort of not screaming had worn her out, but she had passed her test. The priest came forward and offered something to Mith, who took it.  
  
Rhiadrieal looked up and realized that she was kneeling before Mith, who held a necklace in her hands. It was a fine silver chain, and on it, hung a pendant of a wolf and raven. Mith laid the necklace over Rhiadrieal's head. "I name you Queen Rhiadrieal, matron of the Raven line," Mith called, her voice ringing throughout the City of the Wyr.  
  
"So, I am," Rhiadrieal whispered and stood to face her subjects. She looked upon them and saw that each of them kneeled before her, she had won their respect and there would be no civil war. The people looked up and stood, looking at their ruler for the first time when she was Queen.  
  
Rhiadrieal smiled at them, not seeing the gray shape that wove through the crowd, running towards her. She did not see it until the wolf leapt at her, trying to reach her throat. It was the governor, the head one. Two guards blocked him, using their spears and then flung him on the ground.  
  
"What is your cause for attacking your queen?" Rhiadrieal asked, startled.  
  
-You will cause the Wyr to be divided! We are a people; we cannot be divided- he snarled.  
  
"Are you challenging me?" Rhiadrieal asked, struggling to keep her voice level. It was Wyr custom that if someone who could beat their leader, or the leader's champion in a fight, then they would be the ruler.  
  
-Yes- he growled.  
  
"The I will fight you, here and now," Rhiadrieal told him. She did as she had been told to do; the only way to fight was in wolf form. She relaxed and focused on the wolf in her. She opened her eyes again and found her she was on her hands, paws, covered in black fur. She had kept her sapphire eyes, the only mark that she was not a Wyr.  
  
The people crowding around the area backed away, the fight could get messy quickly. Rhiadrieal and the governor circled each other, showing teeth. When he saw that Rhiadrieal would not back down, he leapt. Rhiadrieal darted to the side, at ease in her new body.  
  
When he skidded to a halt, nearly avoiding slamming into a crowd of people Rhiadrieal leapt, at him, knocking him onto his side. She sunk her teeth deep into the flesh around his ribs and ripped. If Rhiadrieal had been herself, she would have been terrified about what she was about to do, but the wolf's instinct and the call for the hunt, had taken her over. She would kill him or die trying.  
  
By normal custom, to humans and elves, in a duel, not one that is judgment by death, the first to draw blood was victorious. But, in the Wyr, a duel was only ended by death or submission. Neither of them were about to submit, so it was a death wish. He struggled to his feet and faced her, a new rage and hatred on his canine features.  
  
Rhiadrieal looked at him, anticipating a straight on attack. He ran forward and dodged her snapping jaws, gripping her right back leg in his mouth. Rhiadrieal struggled, thrashing, trying to get to the wolf that stood behind her, something she could not do. She finally pulled her leg loose, with a sickening snap. She turned on him, dragging her right leg behind her, it was useless to try and use it. She snarled at him, a challenge.  
  
He darted forward, trying to catch her off guard again and failed, she spun around, letting him try and stop himself. She sprang forward and caught his neck in her mouth. She bit through the thick scruff until she found his neck bone, she quickly snapped it with her mouth, and it was a quick way to end his life.  
  
Rhiadrieal returned to her real body and fell to the ground; her ankle could not support her. –You are the bane of the Wyr- he whispered. –I knew it from the start, which is why I had to try and kill you. -  
  
"You – you were the one who tried to kill me all those times?" Rhiadrieal whispered, voice soft. She was beginning to realize what she had done, but this time she would not run. When he did not answer, Rhiadrieal knew he was dead, and yet she did not know his name.  
  
A/N: Okay. I'm just here to tell you that I'm posting a new story related to Rhiadrieal and it's called Raven's Tale. So, look for it soon!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	6. Love and Letters

Chapter Six  
  
Rhiadrieal sat in her bed, healers had come and one, tending to her leg and scratches. They said she would be there for the next two months, healing. Two months longer for her to see Legolas.  
  
"It is god to see that you are still okay," Mith said, coming in through the door.  
  
"I guess you could say that," Rhiadrieal sighed, forlorn.  
  
"What makes the queen oh so sad?" Mith asked politely.  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed, she had never told Mith about Legolas. "Something. Someone."  
  
"There has got to be something. Can't you tell me?" Mith asked, smiling slightly as she sat on the side of Rhiadrieal's bed. "You wouldn't have made me Queen's Champion if you didn't."  
  
The Wyr was right; Rhiadrieal wouldn't have made her Queen's Champion or designated her as ruler when she wasn't there. "You could say a friend."  
  
"And?" Mith was not foolish, she had seen the look in Rhiadrieal's eyes when she talked about it, it was love.  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed, there was no hiding anything from Mith. "A lover."  
  
"Well, that explains a lot," Mith replied. "Who is he?"  
  
"Legolas," Rhiadrieal sighed, there was no harm in telling her everything.  
  
"The young prince of Mirkwood? That explains why you were so eager to see him," Mith told her.  
  
"You could say that," Rhiadrieal replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Of course I can. I must go to see to something," Mith told her and stood. "Why don't you write to him? Tell him about when you will return and that you love him and are thinking about him. You will be healed in no time."  
  
Rhiadrieal struggled out of bed after Mith left and managed to make her way to the desk and sit in it.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
I am still not able to come home. For at least two months, I am very sorry. I love you and am thinking about you almost constantly. Please wait for my arrival.  
  
Love  
  
Rhiadrieal  
  
Rhiadrieal stood and called to a nearby hawk to deliver the letter. When the hawk had flown away, she returned to her bed and slept, more at ease.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I am running out of time and this is the best I could do. I hope you like it (I will write more tomorrow) and well, review.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	7. Love Without Trust

Chapter Seven  
  
Rhiadrieal rode up to the castle; it was a time before dawn. The guard greeted her and allowed her to enter. She tiptoed through the castle, she was coming as a surprise, it was two weeks earlier than planned, and she healed fast.  
  
She opened the door to Legolas' room and shut it noiselessly behind her. She took off her shoes and then crawled into bed next to Legolas' slumbering form. She raised herself up on her elbows, and then leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Legolas," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"It can't be morning already," he muttered but opened his eyes to stare into Rhiadrieal's smiling face. She leaned down and kissed him. When he broke the kiss, Legolas stared at her. "Rhiadrieal? I didn't think that you would be back so soon," his voice trailed off.  
  
"I didn't either," Rhiadrieal told him and he captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
"It's a marvelous surprise," he murmured.  
  
"I thought it would be," Rhiadrieal replied softly. "I'm sorry it's so early in the morning, I just got here, but I thought that you might want to be the first to see me."  
  
"I don't care if it's early," he told her and stroked her hair. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I didn't want to leave, in the first place," Rhiadrieal whispered back. "Did you get my message?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mm, that's good," Rhiadrieal replied and rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
***  
  
"Up!" Rhiadrieal said to Legolas, who still, even though he had gotten a whole night of sleep, was asleep. "You're going to sleep the whole day away!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" he mumbled and turned over.  
  
"Lots of things!" Rhiadrieal yelled and grabbed a pillow, hitting him across the back of the head with it. "Up!"  
  
"That does it," Legolas muttered, getting up and hitting Rhiadrieal across the face with his pillow.  
  
"Hey!" Rhiadrieal protested. "That wasn't nice."  
  
"You did it to me," Legolas replied stubbornly.  
  
"So? I'm a lady," Rhiadrieal said indignantly.  
  
"You're a lady and I'm an orc," Legolas muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Rhiadrieal replied and hit him across the face with her pillow. "It's an insult to orcs you know."  
  
Legolas grimaced and then picked hit her again. Soon, there were pillows flying through the air, half the time they missed. "Truce?" Rhiadrieal asked, exhausted. Legolas' only reply was to nod. "I haven't had a pillow fight since I was very little, it was much more fun than I remembered."  
  
"I agree," Legolas said and kissed her.  
  
"It's good to be back," Rhiadrieal told him and kissed him.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal and Legolas wandered through the woods. "What's this?" Legolas asked, touching Rhiadrieal's pendant, the one she had received from the Wyr. "I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"It's nothing," Rhiadrieal replied, putting her hand over it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you," Rhiadrieal said defiantly.  
  
"Why not?" Legolas asked. Does he have to be this curious? Rhiadrieal asked herself silently.  
  
"I just can't," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"Why don't you trust me?" Legolas asked, hurt. Why does he have to do this to me? Rhiadrieal asked herself.  
  
"I do trust you!" she cried.  
  
"Then why can't you tell me?" Legolas asked, growing angry.  
  
"I just can't."  
  
"You said once there is a reason for everything. What is the reason?" Legolas demanded. Now my words are back to haunt me, Rhiadrieal bitterly thought to herself.  
  
"There isn't one! I just can't tell you," Rhiadrieal told him, on the verge of tears.  
  
Legolas put a hand on each of her shoulders and turned her to face him. When he saw the tears in her eyes, the little tiny pearls of sadness that had not been shed, he said softly, "there can't be love without trust, Rhiadrieal." With those words said, he turned and stalked away.  
  
Rhiadrieal looked at his back and realized that there was no way to avoid this, if she could not tell him, how could she say she trusted him? If she could not trust him, how could they're love last? With those thoughts echoing in her head, she started to walk back to the castle, gently brushing the tears off her cheek. 


	8. Apologies

Chapter Eight  
  
Rhiadrieal sat in the back of Gazer's stall. She had ruined her clothing and she didn't care. –Rhiadrieal, you can't stay here forever- the mare said, lipping her shirt.  
  
"What says I can't?" Rhiadrieal asked, wiping tears out of her blood shot eyes.  
  
-You may starve to death. Do you want that? - Gazer asked.  
  
"It doesn't seem that bad, considering," Rhiadrieal said, hiding her face in her arms once more.  
  
-Yes it is- she insisted. –Legolas still loves you and you owe it to him to tell him. The Wyr are your people and they need you- the mare said fiercely. –Now go! Apologize to him before you or he does something stupid! -  
  
Rhiadrieal sighed and got up, picking straw off her clothing and out of her hair. She climbed over the stall door and walked out of the barn.  
  
Rhiadrieal stared at Legolas' door; he would be in there at this hour. She felt her heart beat faster. What makes this so scary? Rhiadrieal asked herself as she raised her fist to knock on the door, but when she was about to knock, she turned away.  
  
"Uh–uh, Rhiadrieal," she whispered to herself. "You're going to do this."  
  
Am I? a small part of Rhiadrieal mused. I don't think that I can convince myself to do this.  
  
"You're going to do this," she whispered savagely to herself and bit her lip, turning back to the door. Raised her hand and gently rapped on the door twice, the knocks echoing in her mind. When Legolas opened the door, she looked up into his azure eyes. "We need to talk," she whispered.  
  
Legolas nodded his head slightly and stepped aside, letting Rhiadrieal walk in. "About this afternoon," he said quietly, closing the door. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressed."  
  
"That's all right," Rhiadrieal said, settling into a chair. "I should have told you what I was doing in the mountains in the first place."  
  
"You don't need to tell me anything," Legolas told her.  
  
"But, I want to tell you," Rhiadrieal replied. "I was in the City of the Wyr."  
  
"City of the Wyr?" Legolas asked. "What is that?"  
  
Rhiadrieal told him everything, looking down at the floor. "So, I wasn't sure if I could tell you. I don't want others to hear of this though," she finished.  
  
"I won't tell," Legolas reassured her. "But, I don't think I understand this, the Wyr are mostly peaceful? Then why do they have such a bad reputation?"  
  
"Those are mainly stray packs and the Mordor packs that aren't peaceful," Rhiadrieal explained. "The stray ones were often exiled, the Mordor packs are just, Mordor packs," Rhiadrieal continued.  
  
"I still don't understand, but I'll take your word for it," Legolas muttered. "That explains the necklace."  
  
"That's all I have to say," Rhiadrieal said. "I'm sorry, I should have just told you in the first place. It would have saved us both a lot of heart ache."  
  
"If we're both sorry, does this mean that everyone is forgiven?" Legolas asked innocently.  
  
"I think so. I'm ready to make up, if you are," Rhiadrieal said, looking up expectantly.  
  
"Would I ask if I wasn't?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I guess not," Rhiadrieal replied. She touched the pendant and smiled at Legolas, "I wish I could take this off, it's a pain sometimes."  
  
"I think it looks good on you," Legolas told her and kissed her.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal lay next to Legolas, her back to him. Love's confusing, she thought to herself. If you love someone, how could you hurt them? She turned over and propped herself up on her elbows to look at Legolas' face. He was fast asleep, maybe dreaming. "There can't be love without trust." Legolas' words still echoed in her mind, his beautiful azure eyes still stared into hers. The words stung, maybe they always would.  
  
It is no worse than what you suffered at the hands of the orcs, a small bitter part of herself told her. Quit feeling sorry for yourself and heal the wounds they caused. Isn't that what you came here to do?  
  
Be quiet you bother, she snapped at it. I don't want your opinion too.  
  
You don't want it, but you need it, she told herself.  
  
Rhiadrieal shook her head and lay back down, closing her eyes.  
  
A/N: I finally got it done. Wow. So, it's here and the review button is just down there, so you can press it and tell me what you think.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	9. Mirror

Chapter Ten  
  
Rhiadrieal stood in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. It was nowhere near dry, and if she did not dry it, would grow wavy and annoying. She spotted something on her cheek. It was a faint tiny scar, close to her cheek. She expected Legolas to stop by any moment, she had managed to break her right arm while riding, actually falling, she didn't know why she had been confined to bed, it was only her arm.  
  
She set down her brush and stared, something pulling at her mind. Where was it from? She didn't quite remember, she searched her memory, nothing familiar came to her. A voice echoed in her mind, filling it with cruel words and curses. Rhiadrieal stared into the mirror, an orc face stared back. "I have made my mark on you, raven one, and whenever you look at yourself, you will see me!" a harsh voice said in her mind, above all of the other ones.  
  
Rhiadrieal screamed and lashed out at the mirror, breaking it. She turned and ran, not noticing the pain in her hand.  
  
***  
  
"It took me hours to find you," someone behind Rhiadrieal said. She was standing in a garden; eyes shut tightly, glad to feel the last rays of fading sun and smell the fresh air. Legolas, she thought.  
  
"Did it?" Rhiadrieal asked softly, opening her eyes and turning around to face him.  
  
"I was worried. I walked into your room to find the mirror smashed and blood on the floor," he said, moving closer to hold her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rhiadrieal said, leaning her head on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"May I see your hand?" he asked.  
  
"I guess," Rhiadrieal said, stepping back and offering him a bloody hand. It was still bleeding sluggishly.  
  
"We're going in," Legolas said. "We need to get this bandaged."  
  
"Must we?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied.  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Rhiadrieal questioned.  
  
"Must I carry you in?" Legolas replied, turning to face her.  
  
"I refuse to go in," Rhiadrieal replied stubbornly.  
  
"Elbereth! You are stubborn!" Legolas said, walking back to her.  
  
"Are you one to talk?" Rhiadrieal demanded. "Put me down!" she told Legolas, who had picked her up and was walking back to the castle.  
  
"No. We need to see to your hand," Legolas replied.  
  
"I can walk! I'm not that helpless!"  
  
"But, you wouldn't walk now would you?" Legolas sighed.  
  
"I will now!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You are truly annoying!"  
  
A/N: Short chapter. Sorry, it leads to other things, it is not a totally pointless chapter though! Sorry it took so long to write!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	10. War

Chapter Ten  
  
Two months passed. Rhiadrieal was happy much of the time. She was with Legolas and that was all she wanted. And yet, something haunted her mind, the orc. She did not remember what it had to do with her. She did not want to remember. She thought that Legolas noticed something odd, but he said nothing, much to Rhiadrieal's relief.  
  
"Legolas," Rhiadrieal said one morning. "I was wondering-"  
  
"Uh-oh," Legolas said dryly.  
  
"Not funny!" Rhiadrieal replied. "I was wondering, would you care to go to the City of the Wyr with me? I need to go anyway, and I'd like it if you came."  
  
"Of course I'll go. I don't intend on letting you out of my sight, you have a tendency to get into all sorts of trouble," he said, kissing Rhiadrieal softly on the lips.  
  
"I'm glad you're willing to come, but I can take care of myself," Rhiadrieal said, smiling.  
  
"Really? I never knew," Legolas commented.  
  
"Well, I can. Besides, I never got hurt that badly," Rhiadrieal protested.  
  
"What about the orcs?" Legolas demanded. "You were in serious trouble with them."  
  
"That was about a hundred years ago!" Rhiadrieal protested. "We need to leave in a week, I still need a guide."  
  
"You do?" Legolas asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I thought you said you could take care of yourself."  
  
"I can. Just because I need a guide doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself," Rhiadrieal said indignantly.  
  
"I was joking," Legolas replied. "You're even more beautiful when indignant."  
  
"Are you serious?" Rhiadrieal demanded.  
  
"Yes. Actually you're always beautiful, Lirimaer," Legolas said.  
  
"Oh," Rhiadrieal replied and let Legolas encircle her in his arms. "I've gotten some odd news from the Wyr," she said. "It seems that the Mordor wolves do not like the choice in leaders, me as queen you could say, and may declare war."  
  
"What?" Legolas yelped. "War?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I need to go to the city," Rhiadrieal replied. "I may need to go to the battle field. It is expected."  
  
"Do you need to do what is expected of you? You used to never want to," Legolas inquired.  
  
"It's not so much as expected as it is my duty to my people," Rhiadrieal sighed. "Are we going to bring up "used to"s all night?"  
  
"Maybe, you tell me," Legolas replied.  
  
***  
  
"So, what is your opinion of my kingdom?" Rhiadrieal asked Legolas after taking him on the grand tour.  
  
"It is a marvelous place," Legolas said, awed. "How many have seen it besides the Wyr?"  
  
"You," Rhiadrieal replied. "I am not exactly of Wyren blood, but I still count as one."  
  
"Oh. What do you intend on doing while here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I need to go to some counsels, but I have a spare week before they all begin. I was thinking of spending that time with you, and I plan on having a pendant made for you. I can't have a Wyr going and killing one of 'royal favor.'"  
  
"And while you're in the counsels what am I to do?" Legolas asked, looking around Rhiadrieal's rooms.  
  
"Wander around the kingdom. We do have archery ranges. You could stay there and attempt to teach some of the young ones more advanced archery."  
  
"That is find by me," Legolas said, pulled off his boots and lay down on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rhiadrieal asked. "Because I have a whole list of things you could do."  
  
"I'll be able to figure something out if I need to," Legolas muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Legolas," Mith said, walking to the prince. Legolas had been staring out one of the windows, waiting for Rhiadrieal to get out of the diplomatic counsel she was in.  
  
"Mith?" Legolas asked, turning. "Shouldn't you be in the counsel?"  
  
Mith shook her head. "I am a warrior, not a diplomat."  
  
"I see," he said.  
  
"'Rhiadrieal' means raven maiden in the Wyr's tongue," Mith said suddenly.  
  
"I wondered what tongue it was in. It is not an elfish name," Legolas said softly. "Mith, did something happen to Rhiadrieal before she returned to me? Something bad? She is acting so oddly."  
  
"I do not know," Mith replied. "I met her just before she went to Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh," Legolas replied.  
  
"Mith?" a soft voice behind them asked. "Lady Rhiadrieal requested me to find you and tell you that you are needed in the counsel, I believe that something has gone wrong."  
  
Mith turned and saw one of the servants. "Excuse me, I must go," Mith said to Legolas.  
  
***  
  
"Legolas?" Rhiadrieal asked, looking somewhat pale when she arrived back in her rooms that night.  
  
"Rhiadrieal?" Legolas asked, reading her face. "What is it?"  
  
"We are going to war. I have reason to believe it will be in the Wilderland," Rhiadrieal said. "Most of our warriors are ready to go. I leave tomorrow. You must too."  
  
"Must you?" Legolas asked, not trying to mask the sadness he felt. Rhiadrieal nodded and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Amin mela lle," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Legolas asked Rhiadrieal, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. Rhiadrieal nodded.  
  
"I will be back," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"I know you will," Legolas replied.  
  
A/N: Here it is, why it's called Rhiadrieal's War! I just realized something, I called the last chapter "chapter ten" and forgot chapter nine. Well, it's supposed to be chapter nine and this chapter ten!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
P.S. For those of you who don't know, it took me forever to figure out, here are translations.  
  
Amin mela lle = I love you  
  
Lirimaer = lovely one  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	11. Battle

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Is there no way to convince you to wear armor?" one of Rhiadrieal's attendants demanded.  
  
"I detest the heavy, unwieldy stuff! It's impossible to maneuver and do anything in it!" Rhiadrieal exclaimed. According to her spies, birds mostly, the enemy was getting ready for an attack. Rhiadrieal was right, they were in the Wilderlands. She wasn't quite sure what would happen if one side won, but she had a hunch that whichever side won would probably take over the other side.  
  
"At least wear the rings," one said.  
  
"As long as I don't have to wear chain mail," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
"Fine," Rhiadrieal agreed. "As long as I don't have to wear the armor!"  
  
"A fussy War Queen," Mith said from the tent's entrance. She was in her human form; only Rhiadrieal, Mith, and the commander would be in human form. Mith's hair was pulled back and she wore light chain mail. On her back she had a quiver, at her side she hung a sword and dagger. War Queen was Rhiadrieal's official title.  
  
"Denar," Rhiadriel's said to the man next to Mith, the commander. "Are the armies ready?"  
  
"Aye, your majesty," Denar said, bowing.  
  
"Here are the rings," Rhiadrieal's attendant said, holding a box. Rhiadrieal took it and opened it. Two rings sat on a velvet cushion. One was black, the other white. White on right, Black on left, Rhiadrieal thought and put them on.  
  
"Ow!" she said. As soon as the rings slid onto her hands, they tightened painfully.  
  
"We never did warn you, did we," Mith said. "The Wyren rings do not come off until the battle is finished and they leave a somewhat painful reminder that they are on through out the battle." Mith pointed at the faint trickle of blood on Rhiadrieal's fingers.  
  
"Why is it that I learn everything after the fact?" Rhiadrieal demanded.  
  
"Think of it this way, we have both rings, light and dark, and since you have a pendant, you can activate the magic," Mith said.  
  
"I guess," Rhiadrieal muttered.  
  
"We must go," Denar said. Rhiadrieal ran out and mounted. She like Mith had a quiver, a dagger and a sword.  
  
Wolves stood patently in lines. When Rhiadrieal rode out in front of them, they bent their heads.  
  
Denar and Mith rode out at her side. Rhiadrieal was not supposed to speak to her people; she wasn't supposed to speak period. She needed to save her energy incase she needed to do magic… That was highly unlikely, but it could happen.  
  
"Here they come!" Denar roared, pointing at the Colored masses running over the hills.  
  
"Rhiadrieal," Mith whispered. "See the three on horses? They look like orcs, but they are the Wyr commanders. Our job is to kill them." Rhiadrieal nodded, it was going to be hard. She had never been in an actual war, they had had three battles, mostly when ambushed and lost numbers.  
  
When Rhiadrieal could see the wolf eyes clearly, Denar thrust his sword into the air above his head, the silent meaning for charge. Chaos broke loose, it was wolf against wolf, how the Wyr almost always fought battles. It was tradition for the commander, royalty and champions to ride in their human, orc or elf (only Mith and Rhiadrieal had elf forms.)  
  
Rhiadrieal spotted one of the orcs, giving orders to the wolves and urged Star Gazer over. Gazer had finally out grown her fear of wolves, and galloped forward. Rhiadrieal drew her sword and slashed at the orc, bringing Gazer back around when the orc blocked her blow and slashed out at her. Rhiadrieal hissed her anger and slashed the orcs hand, severing it at the wrist. The thing howled in pain, letting its sword clatter to the ground. As it clutched it's wrist and howled, Rhiadrieal quickly severed the things neck.  
  
A wolf leapt at Gazer from behind, climbing onto the mares back and biting Rhiadrieal's arm. Rhiadrieal groped for her dagger with her left hand, she finally found it, reversed it, so it was pointing back and stabbed at the wolf's head. It's grip on her arm loosened and eventually it let go, falling to the ground, presumably dead.  
  
Rhiadrieal dispatched several more wolves of the other side, she could only tell by the collars they wore, the Wyr equivalent of a uniform. The Mordor Wyr had black and red collars; Rhiadrieal's Wyr had black and blue collars.  
  
"Rhiadrieal!" Mith exclaimed, riding up. She had cut on her cheek, nothing too serious; the mail had protected her from most of the damage. "You need to use the rings! They are pushing back our side! Look!" Mith pointed, Rhiadrieal's keen eyes saw that most of the wolves lying dead on the field had blue in the collars.  
  
"Fine," Rhiadrieal whispered. She turned Gazer around and urged her to gallop towards the high grasses. "Go to camp, someone will see to you there," she told the mare and then sat in the grass, glad that it hid her from view. She crossed her hands, left over right, so that the two rings touched.  
  
"Darkness' power  
  
Light's demise  
  
Battle's flower  
  
Magic's rise!"  
  
With each word Rhiadrieal spoke, she felt an eerie feeling rise around her growing stronger. When she finished, she looked down at her hands. The cuts on her fingers, which had closed, opened again, bleeding profusely. A shadow grew around the rings, drinking the blood. White light veined the darkness, creating webs of light. Rhiadrieal saw the magic expand, swallowing the field in darkness, and lost consciousness.  
  
A/N: Heh heh! I'm going to have to leave you there. Heh heh!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
P.S. If you're very good and leave nice reviews I might update it sooner!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	12. Captured

Chapter Twelve  
  
"You said she was alive!" Rhiadrieal heard a harsh voice above her roar. She had just regained conciseness, but had not chosen to open her eyes yet. She slowly opened her eyes and found she was lying on a hard stone floor, it was painfully cold. Rhiadrieal shifted and moaned, her body protesting the simple movement.  
  
"See?" another voice demanded. "She is alive!'  
  
Rhiadrieal painfully turned her head. There was some throne sort of thing that an orc sat in, arguing with an orc that stood nearby. Other orcs stood in the shadows, watching.  
  
"Bring her to me!" the first one snapped at to guards, pointing at Rhiadrieal.  
  
They advanced on her, hauling her to her feet. Rhiadrieal struggled, to no avail. It only caused them to sink their talon like claws into her arms. When they reached the orc, the guards forced her to her knees. Rhiadrieal turned her head, refusing to look at the hideous creature before her. The orc sneered and placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "So this is the raven the Wyr gave us to break," he said thoughtfully. As if orcs are thoughtful, Rhiadrieal thought angrily. "Such a pretty raven too."  
  
"And what, pray tell, do you mean by break?" Rhiadrieal asked, voice wavering, she was terrified by the orc, the orc's touch.  
  
"You know what I mean, my beautiful one," he said, stroking Rhiadrieal's hair with his free hand.  
  
Rhiadrieal's temper got the better of her, she spat in his face and turned away. "I am not yours," she hissed with contempt. "I am no possession of slave!"  
  
"There is an easy way and a hard way," he snarled menacingly, wiping the spit out of his face. "We could have done it the easy way and yet you chose to do it the hard way! Break her!" he screamed at some of the orcs. "I don't care how, as long as she is still alive!"  
  
Something heavy came down on Rhiadrieal's scull, sending her reeling into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal awoke when a pain shot through her side. She twisted, rolling away from her attacker. She opened her eyes into darkness. Another sharp kick came to her side. She gasped and struggled away from it.  
  
"So the elf is awake after all," a have orc voice taunted. A voice must have an owner, Rhiadrieal told herself grimly as she heard other orcs mumble in agreement. She lay for a time, too weak to get up. Too weak and frightened. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around. Several orcs stood in the corner of a dungeon looking place.  
  
One orc stood over her, he reached down and picked her up by her shirt collar. A heavy fist came in contact with her jaw, Rhiadrieal tasted the salty taste of blood in her mouth. She was brutally thrown against the wall. She slid to the floor, there was nothing else to do. Numerous blows and kicks followed. Rhiadrieal whimpered in pain but refused to cry out. Pride is tasteless, odorless, and size less and yet you cannot just swallow yours and give them the satisfaction of hearing you scream, Rhiadrieal said to herself. A foot came in contact with her ribs, Rhiadrieal thought she heard breaking. Close your mind you fool! Close your mind or you will perish, a voice in Rhiadrieal's mind told her.  
  
Rhiadrieal looked up into the hard eyes of her tormentor and closed her eyes, letting go of herself.  
  
Rhiadrieal watched, close to a welcoming unconsciousness, as the orcs filed out the door. They had their satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain, and they would leave her alone. For a time. Once she was sure they were gone, Rhiadrieal pulled herself to a corner, curled up into a tight ball, and let her grip on her consciousness slip away.  
  
A/N: This chapter is for you, Usuu Bishouji! I left you hanging again though, didn't I. Oh well, you'll live I think! PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and at the beginning or end of the next chapter I will think those who reviewed by name if they do! I want to make it to 30 reviews at least for this story!  
  
Well, I have a story pertaining to this story and Rhiadrieal (the story) called Raven's Tale. Read it, it'll be good for you.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	13. To Rivendell

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Where is Rhiadrieal?" Mith demanded. The flustered young healer treating Mith sighed, how did she get stuck with Mith? Most young healers new that it was near impossible to treat Mith. Especially when she wanted to know something.  
  
"She has not shown head nor tail. There are warriors searching," she said and sighed again when Mith jumped to her feet.  
  
She cursed and stormed out of the tent, ignoring the healer's protests. She looked around and spotted Denar. "Give me a group of your best mounted warriors," she commanded, a steel edge in her voice. I should kill myself for letting her go alone! Mith told herself.  
  
Denar opened his mouth to protest and then closed it. When Mith was in a temper, the wise did not question her. Those foolish enough to do so often paid dearly. She had a reason for everything and was considered the wisest of the Wyr; she had seen more then some elves. "As you wish," Denar said.  
  
***  
  
Mith knelt by Rhiadrieal's mangled form. It had taken Mith over a week to find her queen in an orc fortress. The warriors she had taken with her were in the upper levels, causing chaos. A week of being accused of going on a wild goose hunt. Mith carefully inspected Rhiadrieal's body.  
  
Bruises marked her face, arms and torso, signs of beating. Her back and face were covered in lash marks, she had been whipped. Her tunic had been ripped off. Mith could have counted Rhiadrieal's ribs if she was willing to take the time. Not enough, or no, food. Her skin was deathly cold and pale, her breathing ragged.  
  
"Mith?" the captain of the troops asked. "Is she…" he trailed off.  
  
"Barely," Mith said quietly. "I must take her to Rivendell."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do not argue, I will make it there in three days," Mith replied sternly, wrapping her cloak around Rhiadrieal. "It is her beast, her only chance. None of our healers have the skill to do so."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"I am no healer, only a warrior."  
  
He sighed. "We will give you out fastest horse than." 


	14. Healing

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Lord Elrond sighed; he hated it when he was called to the gate, his guards were supposed to be sufficient. "What is the trouble?" he asked.  
  
"She refused to say a thing about herself to us, she kept asking for you," the guard told him, pointing at a cloaked rider. Dust and dirt speckled her cloak, evidence of long hard rides. Her hood was down. White hair was pushed behind somewhat pointed ears. Her chin was entirely stubborn and yet she was still pretty. Green gold eyes stared intently at him. She looked strangely… familiar.  
  
"State your name and business."  
  
"I have brought you a patient," she said quietly. "She is dying, she is beyond mine or any of my peoples skills. She is your daughter, will you not let me pass?"  
  
"Rhiadrieal?" Elrond asked, noticing the bundle in her arms.  
  
***  
  
Elrond acted immediately, he took Mith and Rhiadrieal directly to a room, had all his healing supplies brought. Mith sat nearby as Elrond treated Rhiadrieal.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"It surprises me that you, Elrond, would forget a very old comrade in arms and friend," Mith said, still worried.  
  
"Mith?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"I thought the Wyr were dead. I thought you were either gone or dead!" Elrond exclaimed.  
  
"I am still here, so are the Wyr. We are just in hiding," Mith replied.  
  
"What does Rhiadrieal have to do with the Wyr?" Elrond demanded.  
  
"Will she live?" Mith asked back.  
  
"I believe so. Now, answer my question!"  
  
"She is a Wyren War Queen," Mith sighed, there was no dodging that question.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Wyr-" Mith started.  
  
"I meant how did this happen. She is not even of Wyren blood!"  
  
"Our last prince named her his heir. She learned only half a year ago, do not blame her for not telling you, it was my idea. I was not sure how friendly the elves are with us. Ones from Rivendell slaughtered the last prince's family, he was the only to survive," Mith said bleakly.  
  
"How did this happen?" Elrond asked, gesturing at Rhiadrieal.  
  
"Orcs caught her, it took us eight days to find her," Mith replied. She stood and walked to Elrond's side, looking down at Rhiadrieal. "Aside from that, I do not know. I am sorry Elrond, I should have kept a better eye on her, I should not have let her go away and use the Rings."  
  
"There are Rings involved in this?" Elrond demanded.  
  
"Do you not remember the Wyren rings?" Mith asked. "They are passed down ruler to ruler to be worn only in battle."  
  
"Where are the Rings?" Elrond asked.  
  
Mith fumbled with a chain around her neck. It was a fine mithril chain, and on it hung two rings, one black one white. "I keep them. I always have, they were entrusted to me," Mith said.  
  
"She will live," Elrond said finally.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mith demanded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I must send word to the Wyr," Mith said, standing to go. She paused for a moment and then added, "And Legolas, he must know as well."  
  
"Why Legolas?" Elrond asked.  
  
"He loves her, and if I am correct, Rhiadrieal will need him, the orcs will not have left only scars on her body," Mith said evenly. "Elrond, I must admit the I have the suspicion that this is not the first time she has been caught by orcs."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I met her, I was in wolf form of course, it was just before she went to Mirkwood. She seemed to have something on her mind constantly. She was edgy and nervous, Legolas seemed to cure her of that though," Mith replied, it took a weight off her mind, she had her thoughts and mostly kept them to herself. "Then there was the mirror incident."  
  
"I think you need to explain," Elrond said dryly.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal felt warm air on her face, just like sunlight. The air smelled fresh, unlike that of the orc cell. Dare to open your eyes? she asked herself. She took a deep breath, and let her eyes flutter open.  
  
She was in a sun filled room, not the orc prison she had feared to find. Sunlight danced across the floor, an open window let in a warm fresh breeze and the sounds of birds singing. She was lying in a bed, covered by a soft silken sheet. She started to struggle up; she wanted to see the rest of it.  
  
Strong hands gently pushed her back down. "I see you are up, iell," a comforting voice said. "It is good to see your blue eyes open."  
  
"Ada?" Rhiadrieal asked. "Where am I? Where did the orcs go? What happened?"  
  
"Hush, save your energy, you are far from being healed," Elrond commanded, smiling. "Here, drink this." He started to hand Rhiadrieal something; it looked like a tea of some sort, but stopped. He sat down on the bed next to her and helped her to sit up, letting her lean against him. He carefully lifted the mug of tea to Rhiadrieal's lips, letting her sib from it.  
  
Rhiadrieal tasted it, grimaced and then finished it. "Elbereth! That's foul tasting!" She stopped complaining when she felt a bit better.  
  
"Sleep, you will need the rest," Elrond commanded lovingly.  
  
"Legolas," Rhiadrieal said suddenly. "Is he…"  
  
"He is coming," Elrond told her and kissed her forehead. "Mith sent word to him. Speaking of Mith, she would like to talk to you, if you will see her."  
  
"Mith's here?" Rhiadrieal asked, looking up.  
  
"She brought you."  
  
"I guess I should thank her then," Rhiadrieal said and relaxed. A state of drowsiness came over her suddenly. She yawned. "So tired," she muttered sleepily. "You drugged it!" she accused. "I'm not a child anymore who will get up and run around right away, undoing all your healing efforts!"  
  
"You needed the sleep," Elrond said, smiling. "I will tell Mith she may see you tomorrow," he added, just a bit too late, Rhiadrieal had fallen asleep. 


	15. To Heal the Spirit

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Glorfindel often took messages from Rivendell to Mirkwood, most for Thranduil. This was for Legolas, a lady, Mith he was pretty sure she was called, had sent him, with Elrond's orders as well, to Mirkwood with an urgent letter to Legolas. A groom took his mare, leading her away. Glorfindel brushed dusty strands of golden hair out of his face.  
  
"Glorfindel!" Legolas said, smiling when he saw the older elf. "What brings you to Mirkwood? A message for Father?"  
  
Glorfindel shook his head, surprised, he had not seen Legolas standing there. "For you," he said simply and handed Legolas a letter. Legolas opened the letter and read. His brow furrowed and he looked worried, when he appeared to reach the end of the letter, he paled.  
  
"Excuse me," Legolas said, turning heel and running into the castle.  
  
***  
  
"May I see her?" Legolas asked Elrond. He was in no mood to be polite.  
  
"She is sleeping, or she should be," Elrond said quietly. "You may see her if you wish."  
  
Legolas was led to the room where Rhiadrieal was sleeping. Elrond pushed the door open, allowing them to enter. "What happened to her?" Legolas demanded quietly, looking at Rhiadrieal's slumbering form. The cuts, most now scars but a few were still healing, marked her face and bear arms. Faded bruises ringed her eyes. One arm was banged tightly, broken.  
  
"She was caught by orcs, I do not know the details, I have a feeling Mith is not telling me something," Elrond said quietly.  
  
Legolas sat for a time, Rhiadrieal was so still, it was frightening. Would he loose her?  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal slept, still not really sure if she was in Rivendell. She had not been awake long enough to know, the few times she had been awake, she had been given something to drink and a small amount to eat, maybe talked to someone for a time, and then fell back asleep.  
  
When she awoke, she saw a figure sitting by her bed. An overwhelming terror filled Rhiadrieal, they could not have followed her this far. Could they? She recoiled. The figure reached a hand out to her and Rhiadrieal slapped it away.  
  
"Rhiadrieal, it's me. It's only me, Legolas," a loving voice said.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked, her voice shaking as much as she was. "You came?"  
  
"Yes, I left almost as soon as I got Mith's letter," Legolas told her and shifted to sit on the side of her bed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Hurt," Rhiadrieal replied simply, relaxing.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I do not want to talk about it, my body should be evidence enough," Rhiadrieal said bluntly. Legolas looked at her and stared into her eyes. An emptiness lay there, one that had never been there before. Her voice sounded strangely hollow and weak. Something in her had melted, something.  
  
***  
  
"I should never have let her go!" Legolas said, voice muffled by his hands. He had eventually found his way to Mith's rooms.  
  
"You should not blame yourself, Legolas," Mith said, touching the elf's shoulder. "You could have said nothing that would have stopped her. She is head strong and stubborn until the end, you know that."  
  
"Was."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"The orcs, they broke her spirit," Legolas replied, lifting his head to reveal blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I do not know what they did to her, I'm not even sure I want to know, but they broke her. There is no way to mend a broken spirit. She will leave to the Havens, just like Celebrian, her mother. I will not be able to stop her; I will not be able to go with her. I am not ready to go, I still love the forest too much."  
  
"There is nothing saying that a spirit can not be healed. It is her heart Legolas, you hold it, and yet I am not sure she holds your heart. Do you love her as much as you say? Legolas, your love means the world to her, without it, I guarantee she will perish," Mith said, her voice even, but her eyes holding a fire. "She called out for you, she cried so hard while I rode. She called for her father, mother, sister and brothers. Even for me. But, she cried out for you the most. Love is a light that leads many to do mad things. Yet, it is the only light Rhiadrieal can see, in her darkness. If you cannot convince her you love her even though she has been scarred and hurt so badly, she will not live. She sees nothing, no one, to live for but you. You hold her life in your hands Legolas, if you cannot give her something to live for, if you give up hope now, there is nothing anyone can do to save her. I have seen this before, and I will tell you, I have never seen anyone ever mend an elf's heart or spirit. Elves die of broken hearts," Mith said, an almost sad look in her eyes. "If you love her as much as you say you do, you may be able to heal her, but do not strive to do so alone. I hear that Elrond sent word to Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"I think I understand," Legolas whispered.  
  
"Good, I have faith in you," Mith said.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Of course, now, go and get some rest," Mith said, smiling. 


	16. Midnight Sky

A/N: I got to thirty! *Brings out party hats and confetti*  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Do you really think this is necessary?" Rhiadrieal asked, giggling, she had recovered at a surprisingly fast pace. She had gotten better, yet still woke up screaming some nights. Legolas had almost never left her side, showering her with attention and loving care. "I don't see why I need to go to some dinner Father planned, I don't feel my presence is necessary. What makes you so sure this is going to be good for me?"  
  
"I don't know, Lord Elrond said it may be good for you," Legolas said, helping her lace her bodice.  
  
"What makes him so sure?" Rhiadrieal asked.  
  
"Your father seems to have a reason for everything, just like Mith for that matter," Legolas replied and gently kissed Rhiadrieal.  
  
"Does just because he have a reason make him right?" Rhiadrieal demanded. Her spirit seemed to be strengthening faster than her body.  
  
"You're feeling better, aren't you. You're being impudent again," Legolas said and kissed her again. The emptiness inside her seemed to be filling in, but sometimes, only sometimes, did she show a hopelessness and despair that had never found a way into her before.  
  
"You could say that. My body feels as weak as ever, though somehow my heart seems to have strengthened," Rhiadrieal replied.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal grimaced, who ever had to put that staircase there? It was a long winding staircase, a work of art, and a pain for Rhiadrieal. To easily enter the room, she would have to take the staircase; she hadn't gone down stairs in… how long? She had some trouble walking and didn't move around too much. "I'm not sure I can do this," she admitted to Legolas.  
  
"You can do it," Legolas reassured her. "I'll be right here by your side. I won't let you fall."  
  
"You sound just like Ada did when I was trying to learn to ride a pony," Rhiadrieal said dryly and took a step towards the stairs.  
  
Legolas rushed to her side and placed one arm around her waist, steadying her and then offered his other hand, palm up. Rhiadrieal put her hand into his and then smiled up at him nervously. He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and kissed her forehead. "You'll do fine," he whispered and they took a step forward.  
  
Heads turned, seeing the couple at the top of the stairs. Prince Legolas was easily recognized, but eyes were riveted on his companion. Raven black hair fell gently down her back, stopping just above her waist. A finely made white dress adorned her slight frame. Scars could be seen on her face and arms, taking a way from her dark beauty. Blue eyes stood out against light, creamy skin. Two beautiful periwinkles standing alone in a field of scars. Even with the scars, she was not ugly.  
  
When Rhiadrieal reached the floor, Legolas released his tight hold on her and led her to a couch. She gracefully sat down on it, even if she was still injured, who said she couldn't be graceful? She and Legolas sat and talked with whoever would come by.  
  
"Rhiadrieal!" Elladan called, spotting her.  
  
"Elladan!" she exclaimed, beaming. So her brother had not forgotten her after all. She stood, and let him run up, and kiss both her cheeks.  
  
"How do you feel?" he demanded. Looking her over.  
  
"Not so good, I'm taking forever to heal," Rhiadrieal replied, seeing Arwen and Elladan.  
  
"You seem cheerful enough," Elrohir commented. "It's good to see you again," he added and hugged her gently.  
  
"I don't believe that when we last saw each other we were on very good terms," Arwen said quietly. "Are things better between us? I would have it so if you would."  
  
Rhiadrieal nodded and let Arwen hug her.  
  
***  
  
Legolas laid Rhiadrieal on their bed, he had eventually decided that it was best that Rhiadrieal go get some sleep and carried her up. "It was more fun than I would have guessed," Rhiadrieal yawned.  
  
"Sleep, love," Legolas replied and kissed her forehead.  
  
***  
  
The next evening, Rhiadrieal and Legolas stood outside on the balcony, watching the moonrise. "If your sister is the Evenstar, you must be the rising moon," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"More likely the midnight sky, just as beautiful and precious, but over looked by those looking at the Evenstar," Rhiadrieal said almost bitterly.  
  
"You maybe the midnight sky, but who could overlook you?" Legolas asked, taking her hands in his. "I for one cannot see anything besides you."  
  
"Do you mean that?" Rhiadrieal asked softly.  
  
"Of course," Legolas replied, kissing her softly. 


	17. Fresh Air and Fangs

Chapter Seventeen  
  
"I don't care if I'm not supposed too!" Rhiadrieal said defiantly. "I'm going outside and doing something, are you coming or not?"  
  
Legolas sighed, she was still Rhiadrieal and would not take no for an answer. "Fine. Only to make sure that you don't get hurt even more," Legolas replied.  
  
"Oh good," Rhiadrieal said back. "Let's go." She was still getting better yet hadn't been allowed to go outside. Rhiadrieal longed to smell the fresh air, feel the comforting grass beneath her feet, to turn her head up to the sky and feel the gentle golden sunlight caress her face.  
  
Rhiadrieal nearly ran out the door. "Rhiadrieal!" Legolas protested, following. "Don't run! If you trip and hurt yourself I have to deal with you!"  
  
"So? Do you think I intend on falling? Besides, I have a feeling all the fresh air will do me good!" Rhiadrieal called back over her shoulder.  
  
"No one intends on falling!" Legolas cried. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly as he grabbed Rhiadrieal's slender waist. She had tried to dodge and, being injured, Legolas ended up managing, barely, to grab a hold of her.  
  
"Eru!" Legolas cried. "I can almost fit my hand around your waist!"  
  
"I'm going to end up falling if you keep doing that," Rhiadrieal replied dryly. "Besides, you just have large hands."  
  
Legolas laughed and put his arms around her, holding her against his chest. "You and I both know that I do not have large hands," he whispered in Rhiadrieal's ear and then nipped at it.  
  
"Stop that!" she exclaimed, attempting to squirm out of his grasp.  
  
"Only if you promise to stop running, it may seem fine at the moment, but you won't be all so happy if you get hurt," he whispered and then nipped her other ear playfully.  
  
"Fine! I promise," Rhiadrieal said. "Now let me go!"  
  
"Must I?" Legolas asked. "This is so comfortable."  
  
"No ear nipping," Rhiadrieal reprimanded him.  
  
"If you say so," Legolas said and kissed the top of her head. "I don't ever want to loose you," he whispered. "I thought I almost did."  
  
"Did you know," Rhiadrieal said and gently pushed his arms away from her. She turned and looked into his beautiful azure eyes, studying them. She noticed flecks of gray in the sparkling blue eyes. "While I was captured, I thought I was going to die. I was almost sure, I was not strong enough to stand up to the orcs. When they caught me I was exhausted. They tried to break me, they did break me in the end, but I believe they resorted to desperate measures, orcs aren't as stupid as they may seem. I think they thought they would kill me. I was ready to kill myself and end the pain. I nearly let myself just die. But, before I let myself go, I thought of why I should live. And I thought of you and I held onto what little hope was given to me, it was the hope that I might see you again, and lived."  
  
Legolas stared at her. She had never been so beautiful, even with the scars. "I love you," he said, what else was there to say? "Don't ever, ever doubt it."  
  
"I don't," Rhiadrieal replied and gently kissed him. "Now, are we going outside?" she grinned wickedly and then started running again.  
  
"Rhiadrieal!" Legolas called. "You promised!"  
  
"So? I didn't mean it," Rhiadrieal laughed, but stopped running anyway.  
  
Legolas caught up and they walked to one of the many gardens. Rhiadrieal seemed, happy outside. She found a family of sparrows and sat down with one, talking to it. Legolas wandered nearby.  
  
Rhiadrieal soon came and found him. "Thank you," she said softly, smiling. "I think I've been taking an eternal life for granted. I never noticed how much I've rushed through my life. I've been talking to Arwen so much more that normal and it seems we aren't so different."  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her softly. "I was never really that much against it, I just have a feeling that your father would have my head if anything happened to you. I'm supposed to watch you."  
  
"I have a feeling that we should go in," Rhiadrieal said softly.  
  
***  
  
Denar stared at the movements of the elves from under half lowered eyelids. After having dealt with the aftermath of the war, he had been given orders to come to Rivendell. He studied the elves, the immortal creatures that had often killed Wyr. It was said that once the Wyr and elves were allies. But, that was in the past and now, there was no telling whether they were foe or friend, part of the reason he was here. Mith said that Rhiadrieal was the link to creating an alliance between the Wyr and the elves. She was the daughter of a powerful Elven-lord and was a Wyren queen.  
  
Some elves eyed him suspiciously, him and his two companions that is. Mayhap it is the wolf eyes, he thought. He ran his human tongue over large fangs and sighed audibly, causing several elves to stare. Or the teeth, he added silently.  
  
One elf in particular seemed very distrustful of him. The golden haired one, Glorfindel he had heard him called. Why Mith even puts up with the elves is beyond me, he thought. He had always found the few elves he met to be extraordinarily arrogant, excruciatingly vain, and annoying to no end. Maybe that was what an eternal life did.  
  
***  
  
"You still have not explained who Mith is," Glorfindel exclaimed, pacing in Elrond's private study. "You always dodge the question!"  
  
Elrond sighed, he did not think that most would be ready to hear that the Wyr were indeed alive. "I do not believe that this is the right time," he said softly.  
  
"She is the strangest elf I have ever seen! Maybe even not an elf! Her eyes are strange and eerie, I have never seen any like it. And her teeth are that of a dog's. Or a wolf's! It makes no sense!" Glorfindel exclaimed. "That is what you always say! Is it that you do not find me trust worthy?"  
  
"Glorfindel!" Elrond said, rising suddenly. "I have never found you untrustworthy! I trust you with the lives of my children and my people! I cannot tell you this, it is knowledge I have no right to give. If you must know, ask Mith."  
  
"Then I will," Glorfindel said, turned heel and walked out the door. 


	18. Dreams and Answers

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Mith sat in a chair before the roaring fire in her room. She watched the crimson flames lick the soot-streaked hearth. A loud knock cut through the silent stillness of the dark room. Mith sighed and stood. She soundlessly walked over to the door. She opened it and found herself staring up into storm gray eyes. Glorfindel, she thought. She raised her eyebrows and asked "Would you care to come in?" a clear note of amusement in her voice. Mith knew that the elf trusted, and liked, her no more than she did him, hardly at all.  
  
Glorfindel nodded silently and stepped into the dark room. "Why do you not have a lamp or candle lit?" he asked. Surprised. The only light issued from the crackling fire.  
  
"I find comfort in the darkness," Mith said simply, moving back to her chair by the fireside. She motioned for Glorfindel to sit in the empty chair beside her. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Who are you?" Glorfindel asked bluntly.  
  
Mith smiled slightly, she knew he would as sooner or later. "Mith, Lady of the White Mists, Keeper of the Rings of Moon and Night."  
  
Glorfindel's eyes widened at the last of her titles but said nothing. "A lady?" he asked. "I have yet to see you wear a dress."  
  
Mith snorted. "I've always thought of that as a cruel joke. My best guess for your next question is, 'what are you?' Correct?" Glorfindel nodded. "I am a half elf of sorts. From my father I gained only these ears, excellent senses, agility and endurance, as well as eternal life.  
  
"My mother was of a race called the Wyr." Mith stopped and looked at Glorfindel. He stared at her and blinked twice, confused.  
  
"Wyr?" he asked.  
  
"The Wyr are the people or moon and earth. They are the shape shifters and have long been forgotten. Few Wyr trust elf, man or dwarf in these times. They are too often mistaken for wolves or wargs and are wrongfully slaughtered," Mith explained. "I, for one, have been alive about as long as Elrond has, maybe longer. Elrond and I have been friends for the longest time. But, I, unlike Elrond, am alone in the world."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"There is no one like me. The elves cannot accept me for I am of Wyren blood. The Wyr only put up with me because I am of ancient blood, their laws will not allow it and I have been entrusted with the Wyren Rings. Otherwise I am nothing to them. I am not a one of them," Mith said bitterly.  
  
"What does Rhiadrieal have to do with the Wyr?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Mith yawned. "Questions will wait until tomorrow, I feel rather tired."  
  
'Good night," Glorfindel said, rising. Mith stifled another yawn and turned away. Once Glorfindel was gone, Mith went and sat back down staring into the fire. She had said enough to satisfy the elf but not enough to give anything away. She had faked sleepiness because the questions were getting harder and harder to answer without giving away information that she could not afford to give away.  
  
Mith sighed, and let her thoughts turn to Rhiadrieal. The girl was healing at a rate faster than Mith expected. Legolas would not leave her side; nothing yet had made him do so. They would do well to get married, Mith thought. They almost are already.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal lay in the orc's dungeon once again. She was huddled in a corner, shivering madly. She looked at her arms, the whip marks bled sluggishly. She heard the door creak open and pressed herself farther into the corner, maybe if she made herself small enough, they would not notice her and forget.  
  
Two orcs entered, speaking in their harsh language. One pointed at her and the other advanced on her. When he was within arms reach, she stood and darted away from his reach as he clumsily grabbed for her. She kept him turning until she accidentally ran into the other orc.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" the one behind her hissed. He held her against him, absolutely helpless. The other orc advanced and grabbed her tunic. He ripped it off. Rhiadrieal screamed.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal cried out and sat up in bed. Legolas, awoken by her cry, sat up and put his arms around her. "What is it, meleth-nin?' Legolas asked her softly, holding her against his chest.  
  
"I had – I had a dream about – about – about – you know," Rhiadrieal stammered, sobbing.  
  
"Hush, a'maelamin," Legolas murmured in her ear. "It's alright, it'll never happen to you again." Rhiadrieal slowly relaxed as Legolas comforted her, holding her tightly, protectively. Legolas was protective of Rhiadrieal, yes, but he had never been overly protective, and Rhiadrieal loved him for it. She eventually fell back asleep, dreamlessly this time.  
  
A/N: Heh heh. Hints there. Lots of 'em. No idea when I'll be writing next, but all your nice reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I like to write. Plus I only have three real days of school left until summer vacation! YES! Then I can write 24/7 and finish some amount of unfinished stories, defiantly this one.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Glossary type thingy:  
  
Meleth-nin = my love  
  
A'maelamin = beloved 


	19. Mithrandir

A/N: Hi, I be back! Elvea: According to my dictionary it Mith means 'wet mist' or 'white fog.' But, that's my dictionary. And 'gray' works just as well for all I care. So, read, enjoy, review!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Rhiadrieal asked as Legolas and her walked through the stable. She had visited Star Gazer often for the last two months, right after she was actually allowed to go outside, but had not attempted riding.  
  
"Almost. It surprises me that you, Rhiadrieal, of all people would actually object to this. If you want, you may ride with me though," Legolas replied, smiling.  
  
"It's just it's been close to four months, I'm not sure I still can," Rhiadrieal said meekly.  
  
"Your body will remember," Legolas reassured her.  
  
"I guess we'll just see about that," Rhiadrieal replied and found Star Gazer's stall.  
  
-Hello Rhiadrieal- the mare said. –Do you feel better? –  
  
"We're going riding," Rhiadrieal told the mare.  
  
-So you finally decided that it wouldn't hurt? – Gazer asked.  
  
"Legolas thinks it won't, I don't know if it will," Rhiadrieal admitted. "Don't throw me or go to fast."  
  
-I've never thrown you since the first time we've met- the mare informed Rhiadrieal.  
  
"I never said you did," Rhiadrieal said, saddling her.  
  
-I know. –  
  
"Are you coming?" Legolas called after a bit.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Like Legolas had said, Rhiadrieal's body remembered how to ride. They rode at a slow pace, going no faster than a slow trot. They took a short ride and returned.  
  
***  
  
"I do not believe the Wyr are ready Elrond, none truly trust elves. The only elf they trust is Rhiadrieal. Denar is only here because he has orders from me, and I am regent because Rhiadrieal is in no condition to rule! She appointed me regent and aside from what power she, the laws, and the Rings give me over the Wyr, I am nothing to them except the oldest and the wisest. We cannot form and alliance," Mith said. "Half of the elves here, more than half, either never learned or have forgotten the Wyr. And a small group of Wyr call for your death Elrond."  
  
"My death? I have had nothing to do with the Wyr since the first age!" Elrond said.  
  
"Your people killed Sdhorim and the rest of the royal family. You are the lord here and therefore your people are your responsibility," Mith snapped. "Rhiadrieal will not let them, but this is the small group that protested her being queen. I do not know if they will try and murder you. I have heard talk of it. Glorfindel is suspicious, he came two months ago and asked some personal questions. I believe that you sent him to me for I forbade you from telling him. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes," Elrond sighed.  
  
"Elrond, as long as Rhiadrieal is here, you are safe. But, if she goes, you are in danger of being murdered by the Wyr. Vilya may save you, but you know the Wyr. Extreme determination and if they decide that they will kill you with or without Rhiadrieal's say so, they will not stop until you are dead," Mith told him blandly.  
  
"I can protect myself," Elrond snapped.  
  
"There is only so much you may do. These Wyr are not the ones that you knew. Contempt and hatred for the other races has bred in some. Nothing Rhiadrieal or I may say will make them stop!" Mith snarled.  
  
"I must have walked in on something," a voice said from the door.  
  
Mith whirled around and turned to face a man clad in gray robes, a tall, pointed hat, with thick bushy hair. Oh no, she thought to herself and shrank away from the Istari.  
  
"Mithrandir!" Elrond cried, jumping to his feet and going to greet his friend. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I was on my way to the Shire to visit an old friend. I was passing Rivendell and I thought of another old friend I still needed to pay a visit to," Gandalf the Grey looked past Elrond and saw Mith, regarding him with gold green eyes holding a small amount of fear, the last time she had seen the Istari they had not been on good terms. She had come close to nearly killing him. "Who is your friend?" Act like you don't know me you liar, Mith snarled at him silently.  
  
"Her name is Mith, she is a half elf," Elrond said, smiling.  
  
"I see," Gandalf murmured. He glanced at Mith again and then looked away.  
  
"Elrond, you must excuse me, the practice courts are calling," Mith said bluntly and ran out. 


	20. Practice Courts and Gardens

Chapter Twenty  
  
Mith ran through the hallways, making her way to her rooms. You knew Elrond and Gandalf were friends, you fool! Mith yelled at herself in her mind. If Gandalf tells him what happened, you may as well be dead!  
  
She threw the door open and stalked into her room, fuming. She braided her hair and grabbed her sword. It was a fine weapon, elven made. She was given it in the first age and had used it since. She was the only of Wyren blood who did not spend most of her time as a wolf. She stormed back out of her room and walked, quickly, to the practice courts. There was only one way to get rid of the pent up rage inside of her, she needed to beat it out.  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel saw Mith enter the practice courts, flipping a long braid over her shoulders so it hung down her back. A storm of emotions clouded her face, anger mixed with fear, dread and sadness. His opponent, taking advantage of his distraction, darted in and held the blunt practice sword to his neck. "I think I win," he said.  
  
"I yield," Glorfindel said.  
  
Mith walked up to him and smiled, it was half hearted, but she laughed. "You of all people should know not to look elsewhere while dueling," Mith said.  
  
"Thank you for soothing my already hurt pride," Glorfindel said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're actually very good. You just let your guard down," Mith said. "Would you like to fight me?"  
  
"If there a catch?" Glorfindel asked, this was the friendliest Mith had ever been.  
  
"None. It's just a normal sword fight," Mith told him, laughing again. "Are you suspicious about everyone?"  
  
"No," Glorfindel replied.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Mith said, grabbing a practice sword.  
  
"Whenever you are," Glorfindel replied.  
  
Mith stepped forward, holding her sword at her side; it's point facing the ground. Glorfindel ran forward, wondering why she was not in a guard position. He made a wide cut, that if it had come into contact with Mith's skin and it was real, it would have made a long cut from shoulder to shoulder. Mith stepped aside and let his momentum carry him forward and to the side, knocking him severely of balance. Mith lifted the sword from it's resting position, bringing it forward in front of her in one swift movement. Glorfindel turned to face her. He brought his sword up just in time as she swung hers towards his shoulder. He pushed it away.  
  
Mith smiled, he was good, just as good as she expected. But, he had fallen for it. She brought her sword around, aiming at his exposed elbow and turned the sword so it hit his elbow with the flat of the sword.  
  
Glorfindel gasped, the blow caused his whole lower arm to go numb and made him drop his sword. Before he could recover and get his arm to work correctly, Mith darted in and grabbed the neglected sword.  
  
"I do believe that I've won," she said, grinning.  
  
"How did you do that?" Glorfindel asked, rubbing his arm, trying to work some amount of feeling back into it.  
  
"Extensive knowledge of pressure points," Mith replied. "I probably should have warned you."  
  
"Yes!" Glorfindel said and yelped, he had gotten the feeling back into his arm, but it hurt terribly.  
  
"You may want to soak it in warm water," Mith said.  
  
"I think I'll go do that," Glorfindel muttered and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal wandered in a garden, Legolas had stayed up all night and was sleeping. She cuddled Kurian, one of Kuri's descendants in her arms. Between the twigs of a hedge, Rhiadrieal saw Arwen, walking. Arwen sat on one of the stone benches and sighed heavily. I wonder what's wrong, Rhiadrieal thought and ventured forward. "What's wrong, Sister?" Rhiadrieal asked, moving to sit beside Rhiadrieal.  
  
"Rhiadrieal? I did not see you," Arwen said, looking up.  
  
"Well?" Rhiadrieal pressed.  
  
"Nothing," Arwen replied.  
  
"There has to be something, you like entirely love sick," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
"There's nothing," Arwen replied forcefully.  
  
"Arwen, stop lying!" Rhiadrieal scolded. "Can you just tell me and be straight out with it?"  
  
"It's Estel, Aragorn should I say," Arwen replied. "Ada took him as a foster son when Estel's father was killed. When he was twenty, I came back and well, fell in love with him. Ada refuses to let me marry anyone less than the King of Gondor. He is, I don't where he is or if her is alive," Arwen admitted.  
  
"Aragorn," Rhiadrieal said thoughtfully. "He is a mortal?"  
  
"Yes," Arwen replied, close to tears.  
  
"And you love him? Does this mean you are accepting mortality?" Rhiadrieal asked, looking at her sister.  
  
"I have thought of it, and I will," Arwen said. "I am worried about Ada though. If Elladan and Elrohir do not go to the Havens with him, and I know you will not go, the sea has never called to you as it has others, who will he have left?  
  
"You know how he is, the pillar of strength that can support everyone in their time of need, and yet here he has Elladan, Elrohir, you and me. You will never leave here, you love Ennor far to much to leave."  
  
"Arwen, who is your Estel, what other names does he have?" Rhiadrieal asked, slightly troubled.  
  
"Strider is one he goes by, he told me when he wrote to me," Arwen said.  
  
"I have met him not so long ago," Rhiadrieal murmered, fiddling with the pendant around her neck.  
  
"Is he healthy?" Arwen demanded.  
  
"He is healthier than most. You will do well by him," Rhiadrieal said. "He is an excellent healer," she said absently, she knew from personal experience.  
  
"So you approve?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Yes, but Arwen. It should not matter whether I approve or not. Your heart is yours to give to whoever you like and nothing I say should change it," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
A/N: Chapter TWENTY! YAY!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	21. Nighttime Conversations

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Rhiadrieal curled up next to Legolas. "Why does a person love another person?" Rhiadrieal asked softly.  
  
"I do not know, I think it just happens," Legolas replied after thinking about it.  
  
"Then how can we be sure that it's truly love?"  
  
"Do you like asking such hard questions at night?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"Well?" Rhiadrieal inquired.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Stop dodging the question!" Rhiadrieal said, laughing.  
  
"I believe its love because, if we were to be separated, I would die to see you one more time. And if you were to die, I would gladly join you in death," Legolas, replied, kissing her.  
  
"Would you? I believe, I know, that I would as well," Rhiadrieal replied, resting her head on his chest.  
  
***  
  
Elrond stood in his bedroom, looking out a window. "Elrond?" he heard a soft voice behind him ask. He turned and saw Mith standing there, looking much like a remorseful puppy.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, half snapping.  
  
He saw Mith visibly flinch and then walk closer. "I'm sorry about this afternoon, I did not mean to be so harsh. I am just worried."  
  
"It is alright, Mellon-nîn," he replied. "I will not let myself get killed."  
  
"I should trust you I guess. I am here more to talk about Mithrandir though," Mith admitted.  
  
"What about him?" Elrond asked.  
  
Mith took a deep breath and started.  
  
***  
  
"Rhiadrieal?" Legolas asked suddenly.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked.  
  
"What would you say if I were to ask you to marry me?" Legolas asked softly, stroking her hair.  
  
Rhiadrieal opened her mouth and blinked in surprise.  
  
***  
  
"I met Gandalf once," Mith admitted.  
  
"How did I not know this?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I never had the chance to tell you and he never found the need to tell you, I guess," Mith told him. "I was in wolf form, actually hunting wargs. I stumbled across him, I do not believe he recognized me as a Wyr, and he tried to kill me. I shifted back to human form, and, you know me, when I'm alone, I forever have a dagger near me. So, I attacked. He managed to break my right arm, but I came close to slashing his throat, right before I realized that he was an Istari. It was a serious misunderstanding and I never had a chance to apologize, I was frightened to."  
  
"You should apologize, I have a feeling Gandalf will understand," Elrond said.  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Mith inquired.  
  
"He will," Elrond reassured her. "Now let's go find him."  
  
***  
  
Rhiadrieal closed her mouth and then replied, "I think I would say yes."  
  
"Are you sure?" Legolas asked.  
  
Rhiadrieal nodded.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"What do you think, silly?" Rhiadrieal laughed. "I just said that if you asked I would say yes. Of course I will, I love you. So, why shouldn't I?' She pushed herself up and kissed him. "Do really think I wouldn't marry you?"  
  
"I wasn't sure," Legolas admitted.  
  
"Tomorrow we're going to have to tell Ada, and the rest of my family. Plus send for yours," Rhiadrieal said.  
  
A/N: Yep, it was bound to happen. Next chapter ends the story! And knowing me, I'll give a somewhat unsatisfactory ending (they actually could be endings but, people would hate me for them.)  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	22. Fairy Tale Ending

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
"You look beautiful," Arwen told Rhiadrieal, holding up a mirror. A light blue gown adorned her slight form, embroidered with silver. A silver tiara kept the lacy blue veil in place. "I never thought you would get married before me," she admitted.  
  
"It seems I have exceed many expectations," Rhiadrieal commented.  
  
"The ceremony will start soon," Arwen said and kissed her sister on the cheek.  
  
***  
  
For Rhiadrieal, the wedding ceremony hardly took place. She barely remembered anything except that she was kissing Legolas, and they were married.  
  
"Do you remember the first day we met?" Rhiadrieal asked Legolas, they walked through a garden together, having escaped the party.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied. "You were running away I believe. I talked to Elrond about it and he says that you ran away at least once a month and he had to send someone to retrieve you every time."  
  
"I was a little more defiant then," Rhiadrieal admitted. "Do you believe in the fairy tale endings?"  
  
"No, why?" Legolas asked. "Do you?"  
  
"No, but I think that this is the closest anyone can achieve," Rhiadrieal said and kissed him. "I'm pretty close to being able to live happily ever after."  
  
A/N: The end. Do you want a sequel? I have the idea… But, only if you guys want one.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	23. A Note About the SEQUEL

A Note About the SEQUEL!  
  
Yep, I have a sequel and that sequel may have a sequel whenever I'm finished with it and so on and so forth. But the point is that this story has a sequel called Alone at Dawn. Enjoy! 


End file.
